Yin and Yang----xxA Harmonious Attractionxx
by MikotoXDaimonXFortuna
Summary: Love is like Yin and Yang. She is of the Yang, cheerful and friendly. He is of Yin, proud and arrogant. They fit harmoniously. If she lets him and if he can let go of a first love.
1. Chapter 1: Relationships

Chapter One: Relationships

I scratched the back of my head. _Unbelievable_. I can't get a single thing of this guy.

"So, are you sure you _really_ don't like anyone, Onii-chan?" He groaned and flopped on our shared queen sized bed. We had this bed ever since we were kids so we were used to sleeping on the same bed and we wouldn't have different beds, even though our parents nagged about being at puberty stage and us doing whatnots. I snorted inwardly. As if. "Everyone will have a crush at some point in their lives. And now would be the highest point."

"How many times must I repeat myself, Imoto-chan…?" He complained. "If everyone has crushes, how come you don't have it?"

"Because I'm different." I huffed and leaned back in my roller chair, frowning at my computer. This should prove troublesome. One of the girls in my class asked me to ask my brother what he thought of her online. And, frankly, I don't even think my brother knows she exists.

My older brother, Sōhei Sasahara, looks up at the ceiling, deep in thought. I tapped a pencil to my lip, watching him curiously.

"Neh, how long do you want to stare at me, Sayuki?" He asked without looking at me, I grinned. "I'm going to draw you. Stay there." He shifted his weight, got up on his elbow and frowned at me. "Can't you take a picture?" I shook my head, grabbing my sketchbook from my bag.

"No, so lie down and look troubled." He raised an eyebrow sceptically and I gave him the most innocent puppy eyes look, "Onegai?" He smirked and flopped back on the bed.

"Do what you want." I laughed, "You're the best, Onii-chan~" He chuckled and I started drawing. Me and my brother shares our mother's dark green eyes and our father's dark brown hair. I let mine grow to a medium length down to my shoulder. I had it tied in a low side pony tail. While my hair is thick and slightly wavy, my brother, however, spikes up _adorably_, as a lot of girls says so.

"Neh, Onii-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like any girls in your school then?" Otosan and Okasan made us go to different schools because we were too dependent on each other and we didn't make any friends because of that.

But now, Onii-chan has oodles of friends from his baseball team and from what he told me, he's quite popular.

He's studying in Syoyo High School and I was in Ryukyu Girl's School. It's nearby Syoyo so I get to walk together with my brother when we were in different high schools. I'm 16 and Sasayan, as his friends and what I called him I was a kid, is 17 this year. I stretch and rubbed off some stray lines on the picture.

"Sayuki…" I heard my brother's voice piped up softly. He was ignoring my question, but I knew my brother too well so I didn't push him.

"Hmm?" I said absent mindedly as I concentrated on legs of the boy in my drawing.

"If I told you I liked a girl… Will you ask your friends to leave me alone?" He asked quietly. I look up from my drawing and cocked my head to the side, observing him wordlessly. He had his hands laced behind his head and he wasn't looking at me. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Onii-chan…My friends are all boys…The girls I'm dealing with are your fan girls." I saw him smirked and continued drawing. "Besides, as far as I'm concern, if you told me you like a girl, I wanna make friends with her." He looked up at me but I ignored him. "I want to know what I'm going to be dealing with. If you both plan to get married or something." Sasayan laughed and scratched his head, "You're taking it too far, Sayuki." I smiled at him gently. We were silent for awhile after that.

"Neh~ Are you going anywhere during the weekend?" I asked as I made the finishing touches on the drawing. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm going out to buy materials for the chicken coop." I cocked my head,

"For Nagoya?" He nodded. "Ohh…With whom?" "Natsume and the others."

I nodded. "Can I meet them or something? Do they even know you have a sister?" I asked playfully.

He grins sheepishly, giving me the first real smile since yesterday when he was moping like a beaten dog. "They don't even know you exist." I puffed out my cheeks. He got up and sat opposite of me from the bed. "Don't worry. Are you going to play basketball then?"

"Of course!" I nodded vigorously. He smiles, "Then, I'll arrange an 'accidentally-on-purpose' meeting then~." I squealed and hugged my brother. "Arigato, Onii-chan~~ Onii-chan wa saikoda~" (You're the best~) He laughed and hugged me back.

I rolled off him and grabbed my drawing book. Sitting back down beside him, I placed the book on my lap and he observe my masterpiece.

"Look~ How much do you think I would earn if I made a copy of this for your fans?" He ruffled my hair.

"Don't you dare to get money out from my drawings, sis." I laughed, "And what would you do if I did?" He leaned back on his hands and the grin on his face mirrored mine. "I'll send hordes of fan boys at your way." I shrugged. "Deal. I have more than enough fanboys to cope with." Sasayan laughed.

Suddenly, our cat, Kurosaki, meows loudly, demanding attention. He squeezed through our slightly open room door and meow again. I got up and placed my drawing book on my desk.

"Oh shut up, Kuro. If there's no one at home except the both of us, you'll come mewling like a sodden kitten." He licked his paw and pounced to Sasayan, who laughed at the fat cat's clumsy attempt to wrap his tail around his fat body. I watch the cat in mock disdain and he yawned at me.

Everyone in this household loves that fat fur ball. But, when Sasayan had brought home that rooster, our cat became a coward and hid his fat body on the shelf for two nights.

I shook my head. Tomorrow might prove interesting however. I laughed inwardly. Maybe I can meet Sasayan's crush.

Who knows right?


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Chapter Two: First Encounter

A few friends of mine suddenly began to talk softly and excitedly among themselves. We were hanging out after school since it's a Friday and all, so why not?

But, this is getting really troublesome. Every time one of them has a crush, I have to go and ask the crushes out for them.

Really, can't they swallow their pride and blurt it out themselves? Typical. One thing I don't understand about "normal" girls. If I had someone I like, I would go right in their face and say I liked them, but since I don't have a crush, I can't judge… Right?

Then, one of them, called Miyu, poked my arm. "Neh, Sayu-chan." I slid my eyes to her. "Yes?"

"Umm….Do you know who Yamaguchi Kenji is?" I pondered for a moment. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember who it was so I shrugged. "Nope. What's up?"

She blush a soft scarlet and muttered softly for me to hear. "Well….I was thinking. Perhaps you can ask him out for me? As in…" She swallowed and continued shyly, "Go out with me…Like a date?"

I raised my eyebrows, trying hard to hide my disgust and surprise, "Can't you ask him yourself?" She blushed harder and I blew out my cheeks. "Fine then, if Miyu-chan likes this guy so much, I'll try. If we see him today, I'll ask him for you."

Her eyes shone in such a puppy-like way I almost laughed out loud. "Really? Oh, thank you so much, Sayu-chan~!" She hugged me like a plush doll. I laughed boyishly and shrugged out of the embrace.

"Then, can you ask him now?"

I watched her confused. It was like a falling rock to the head.

"Eh?"

She grinned shyly and pointed to a small café beside us. I followed the direction to where her finger was pointing and my gaze fell on a blonde. He was wearing a blue parka, with a white coat over the top. His palm was supporting his head and he was watching his companions laughing and talking by themselves.

Somehow, he looks familiar. I shook the déjà vu feeling of me. Turning to Miyu and she blush a deep beet red at the sight of him. I sighed and looked back at the other girls and they all were encouraging me with their pitiful eyes. I sighed wearily at them and they grinned. I don't even know why I'm doing this. I walked into the café and looked around.

Catching sight of him, I sighed again. God, I'm going to regret this. I really hate getting involved with other people's love issues.

Slowly walking up to him, I cleared my throat, trying to catch his attention. He turns his head towards me with his bored hazel eyes. "What?"

I sniffed in disdain. _Nice first impression, boy._ I thought to myself and asked with a bored voice, "Are you Yamaguchi Kenji?"

"And why do you want to know?" His eyes stared at me in a bored way, matching my mood.

I continued indifferently, "My friend there," I tilted my head towards the back, where I caught sight of Miyu and the others huddled nearby, "wants to go on a date with you."

He look behind me and sniffed. "Tell her to ask me herself."

I folded my arms. What an arrogant ass. Now, it's taking all I have not to pound his pretty face into the café table. Yeah, sue me for hating little rich spoil brats.

I shrugged, "Either you give me a yes or a no. I'm nobody's messenger girl." He blinked at me for a split second, surprise in his eyes, then smirked.

"No, then."

I nodded coldly and as I started to walk away, two guys step in front of me.

"Hi~ what are you doing here, pretty?" They gave me flirty smiles and they laughed cheerfully upon seeing me. "I'm Mabo~ what's yours?" said one of the boys. "I'm Tomio~" His friend piped up beside him.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "Sayuki. And I was helping my friend get a date. Now, if you'll excuse me."

They didn't move but only increased their flirting. "Who? Who? We can be their dates~ we can be yours too~" I rolled my eyes, "Not very picky aren't you? Well, I don't think they want you."

They blinked, "Why not, neh?"

"You're ugly."

I stated simply and the air around them cracked. I squeezed past them and walked towards Miyu.

"Let's go. I don't want to be involved any further. He said no." Miyu looks as if she was about to break down. Patting her head, I softened my gaze at her, "Don't worry, there are plenty other fishes out there in the ocean." Taking her arm, I led her out the door. "Let's go, hmm?"

And we walked out with the other girls huddled behind us.

Yamaken P.O.V

I watch the girl walked out of the café. She's very blunt. Like Mizutani. Hmph. Interesting.

Mabo whimpered and he looked so stupid I almost laughed. "She called me ugly…" Tomio sink into a chair beside me and hit his head on the table.

Well, at least she made an amusing impact on them. Joji look at them and asked curiously, "Why are you so depressed? She is just one of the many girls that called you two ugly."

"Do you guys even know who she is?" Tomio groaned as I sipped my drink, "Couldn't care less." Tomio looked up, "She's, like, the most popular rumor at Kaimei, Yamaken. Didn't you hear about it? You have no idea how many guys have a crush on her."

"And she plays basketball!" Mabo continued, with his eyes shining.

Joji tilted his head to the side, "So?"

Mabo complained further, "Have you ever seen her games? She's so cool and pretty~" His eyes shone, "If she was my girlfriend, I would be in heaven."

"So you'll be dead by the time she asked you out?" Joji pointed out innocently and Mabo shouted at him, "NOT LITERALLY, IDIOT!"

I ignored them and started sipping my drink again. That girl did seem interesting, and you have got to admit that she was pretty. Her dark green eyes did remind me of someone though, but I could not put my finger on it. It's frustrating so I push it to the back of my mind.

We were at the café for awhile, with the three of them talking about girls and mainly about, Sayuki.

Suddenly, Tomio exclaimed excitedly, like he won a jackpot, "Hey, Mabo! Look at this!"

Mabo turned away from Joji and read something on Tomio's phone and a smile burst from his face. "WOAH! Sayuki-chan is at the basketball court now?! Let's go and see!" The both of them look at both me and Joji and grin, "Let's show you how cool Sayuki is."

"Not interested." I said and suck at my drink. Mabo grinned, "Of course, since you like the studybug!" A vein popped from my head and I ignored them.

"Hey, let's go to the basketball court then!" Tomio said and the three of them agreed immediately.

I, naturally, was dragged there with them.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Look! There she is!" Mabo exclaimed and the three of them look through the netting around the basketball court. I peek through the netting. It wasn't hard spotting her since she was the only girl there.

She had taken off her jacket and had it wrapped around her waist. Her school uniform was replaced for a black tank top and loose cargo pants. Her hair that was tied into a short ponytail and she looked prettier than she was just now.

I blinked. _Did I think of her as prettier? What was wrong with me?_

She stole the ball from a boy and she was off running, dribbling the ball and laughing. Another boy closed in on her and she turn around, her back facing him. He tried to get the ball from behind her by a bear hug, but she faked a left and swerved to the right swiftly, making the boy fall forwards on his face by her momentum. She passes the ball and the boy who caught it threw it into the hoop.

"Score!" She shouted and pumped her fists into the air in triumph. "Team Sayuki wins!" The boys crowded around casually and some fell on their backs and sat down, wearily. They complained about her and she just shrugged innocently and step away nimbly from a boy who wanted to trip her playfully.

She laughed casually and ruffled the hair of the boy who had fallen down from her swerve.

"Yah, Sohma-kun~ you're getting worse everyday! Time to get back on your game, slowpoke~" They were laughing at the joke. Suddenly one of the boys caught sight of us and nodded at our direction.

"Neh, Sayu. Looks like you have got some new fanboys." She stopped laughing and turns to us.

Mabo and Tomio waved like idiots but I turn my head away quickly. Great, right after rejecting her friend's request, she caught me with them stalking her. I blinked again. _Why do I even care of what she might think?_

I looked back slowly and I was caught by surprised. She was jogging towards us with a grin. "Yo, weirdoes! What's up?" The air around us cracked at her greeting and she laughed it off casually.

She stood before us and she rubbed a towel to her temple. "So, what are you doing here? You guys need something?" Mabo and Tomio grinned at her stupidly and started talking all types of nonsense, and introducing Joji to her, in whom she commented on his glasses, looked cute in a funny way.

I was observing her while they were talking. She seemed rather cold and collected at the café just earlier, but now she was so friendly and charming to those three. She's a bit weird, in my book.

She blinked and look up to me, and her friendly eyes became bored immediately after realizing who I was.

"Oh, hi, spoilt brat." A vein popped from my head while the guys snickered. I turn my head away with a huffed.

"Your insults mean nothing, tomboy." It was really meant as an insult, but she just laughed. "Oh? Thanks for the compliment, Blondie. So touched you cared." I just stayed silent.

She smiled at us, "Well, gotta go. You guys can come in from the front if you want to watch." She started away and waved, "Well, see you~"

We watched her run off, get a sip of water and ran off to the basketball court to play. I folded my arms and walked away. "If you guys want to watch her all day, go ahead. I'm going back." Tomio was the only one that heard me and he grin, "You sure you won't get lost?"

I ignored him and walked away. I'm not going to stoop so low as too watch a basketball game invited by just a pretty girl. She has brains, but probably no brains, like most girls are.


	3. Chapter 3: Second (Forced) Encounter

Chapter Three: Second (Forced) Encounter

Sayuki's P.O.V

Today I was going to hang out with the guys at the court again. I bit down my hair band as I wound my hair quickly and tied it. I was wearing a dark green sleeveless top with a black jacket tied around my waist and comfortable grey Aladdin pants.

Sasayan was tying his shoelaces, over and over again, and what usually took him five minutes took him half an hour to prepare. I blew out an exasperated sigh and knelt in front of him. He was shocked but I ignored him and quickly unwound the mess he made and tied the laces neatly.

"Thanks, Imoto…" I heard him muttered and I looked up. He looked so troubled, I almost cried.

I sat down in front of him and placed my hands on his knees, looking up into his eyes, "You okay? You don't look good." I asked softly and he smiled gently, patting my head. "I'm fine, Sayuki… Just a little tired."

I frowned at him and shot back, "I'm your sister, Sōhei Sasahara, do you seriously think you can trick me with that lame excuse?" He smiled again, only more wearily.

"Go on to the baskets. I'll bring the others there to meet you up later, okay? I need to go get them first."

I was reluctant to get off him but he just leaned down and wrapped me in a older brotherly embrace, "I'm fine, imoto…Hurry up." I sighed and hugged him back. "I won't leave till I see you, got it?" I felt him smile into the curve of my neck.

"Yeah."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasayan's P.O.V

I watch my little sister walked out of the room slowly, giving me a backward glance before closing the door behind her. I waited for her footsteps to move away from the door and the muffled close of the front door. I peeked at the window and saw her make a right to her usual basketball court that was nearby KaimeiHigh School.

When she was finally out of sight, I groaned and flopped onto the bed. Sometimes, I really hate my sister for being so sensitive to my moods. But I was like that to her so I can't really blame her. Both of us are so close. I sighed and rolled to my side, flipping my phone open.

Well then, time for an all out emotional war.

Sayuki's P.O.V

I walked across the street and called out to the boys. They waved upon seeing me and I grin. I waited for a car to pass and ran across the road.

Sohma had walked to the front door and opened the latch and let me in. They were eating breakfast consisting of fried chicken.

Seriously, this guys. Eat as much as a bull and stay skinny like a stick.

I popped a small popcorn chicken from a box another boy was holding into my mouth. He exclaimed with an annoyed shout but I laughed it off casually and ruffled his hair. "Well then, Hyosun-kun. It's your treat~" And I ran off, snatching a basketball from Sohma.

He laughed and chased after me for it.

Sohma was a distant friend of mine during kindergarten but after we both liked basketball and played with each other more, we grew even closer, up to being the best of friends. Sohma is a tall, slim boy with wavy hair that he likes to tie it up into a messy ponytail.

He managed to snatch the ball from me and ran swiftly towards the other side of the court. I grin and chased after him. I snatched the ball but he caught me by the waist and I laughed as he pulled me down to the ground. "Oi, baka! That's a foul!" I scolded playfully and ruffled his hair. I was used to his hugs anyway since we were played basketball. Sohma likes to hug everyone and often gets misunderstood by girls.

He laughed and I rest against his chest.

A few boys wolf whistled and some were cheering, "Go, Sohma! Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

I waved at them cheerfully. "Don't be idiots and get over here!" They laughed but no one came over.

Sohma laughed into my hair and muttered, "Well, then. No one can save you, now Sayu-chan."

My heart began to beat a little faster and I felt a blush creep up onto my face but I just laugh casually. "Oiya oiya, your body heat is getting annoying, Sohma. Get off." He sighed and breathes in my hair.

Reluctantly, he obediently removed his arms around me and stood up. Reaching down to me, I accept his hand and he pulled me up. I smiled up at him and he sighed wearily. "I'll go get you some water." Letting go of my hand, he walked away. I watch him for awhile and sighed.

My instincts tell me that he might like me in a romantic way but I'm not prepared to give him my heart yet. I bend down and picked up the basketball and stared at it.

I know I'm being unfair but I can't risk falling in love.

I sighed again when suddenly voices called my name. I look up and saw the four weirdoes waving and shouting for me. I shook my head and chuckled. Make that three since Blondie over there isn't giving me much of a glance.

What a bunch of cuties. They are like attached little pets to me. Even though it can be annoying at times but at least they're kinda good-looking.

Well, might as well make friends instead of enemies, right?

I waved back at the three screamers. Fanboys remind me of an army that would do anything for you. I giggled at the thought.

I gestured for them to come in through the front and walked towards the door.

Tomio grinned at me as I let them through. "Neh, Sayu-chan~ Are you free next Saturday?" I raised an eyebrow at his expectant eyes and frowned, "No. I can't go out with you. If that's what you mean." I continued quickly before he could protest. "I've got an assignment to do."

I turn around and gestured to some seats nearby the court. "You can sit there if you like." I look at them over my shoulder and grinned, "Mah, I'll see you during the breaks~" And jogged off.

Yamaken's P.O.V

I watch Sayuki trotted off to the court as the game began. Tomio and the others dragged me towards the sidelines where they can ogle their perverted eyes on Sayuki.

We watch as Sayuki played but unfortunately, her team lost this time. She panted and fell on the ground on her bottom.

"Hey, you guys aren't being fun at all!" She scolded jokingly and some of them laughed. A boy with wavy hair that was tied into a ponytail came over to her. "It was your turn last time, Sayu-chan~ Don't be a sore loser." She grinned boyishly up at him and he smiled.

"Who cried like a baby when he lost in the finals? Who's the sore loser now~?" She teased and he smacked her head, "Watch your mouth, kiddo!" And the boys started laughing.

I watched all of this quietly as Mabo started complaining, "Why does she stick with Sohma so much?" I blinked and looked towards Mabo. Tomio watch Mabo curiously, "Who is Sohma?"

_My thoughts exactly_. I thought but stopped to check myself. Why am I interested in this again? It's really none of my business. But, it doesn't hurt anyone to be a busybody once in a while so I listen to Mabo's gossip.

"Sohma is that dude over there." Mabo pointed at the boy with the ponytail. "He's her best bud since kindy. That's what Hyosun told me so far." He frowned. "That guy's sure lucky." Joji look over and retorted, "But, it doesn't seem like they're in a relationship much." Tomio nodded his agreement but Mabo just shrugged.

"Oi, Sayuki! Sasayan's here!" Someone shouted at the top of his lungs and they all looked towards the source of the voice. A grinning black haired boy was standing beside a very familiar person.

My mind worked as all the pieces began to fit together about why Sayuki looked so familiar.

She was Sasayan's sister.

Behind a sheepish Sasayan was Mizutani Shizuku. My hopes lifted and suddenly it crashed. Again.

Why? Because Haru's there. That's why.

Sayuki's P.O.V

I laughed and got up to brush my backside before jogging up to my brother. He smiled at me and I jumped into his arms to hug him briefly. "Onii-chan~!" I laughed and removed myself from him, "What're you doing here? You need something?" I cocked my head at him.

_Am I a good actress or am I a good actress?_ He smiled.

_Yeah, you are._

"No, nothing much. I needed to tell you that Mom just called." I blinked. This is news. "Mom said she and Dad will be going to a trip to the States for the job, so it's just gonna be the two of us." I grinned, "And Kurosaki."

He nodded and laughed, "Oh, yeah. And that fat cat."

"Oi, Sasayan. Who is she?" A voice piped up. I cocked my head and look behind my brother. A boy with dark wavy hair was watching us curiously with his hands laced behind his head. A girl with light copper brown hair tied into twintails watch us with a bored but curious expression. Another girl standing with them had light mahogany brown hair tied stylishly, with a cute, dumb expression. "Did she say 'Onii-chan'? You have a sister?"

Sasayan grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I do. I don't really talk about her much so a lot of people at school don't know her." I frowned at him, "Yeah, and only a handful of friends that ever come over know me." He petted my head and grinned. I grinned back and look curiously over to them. "Well, aren't there gonna be any introductions? Or am I supposed to ignore them?"

He smiled knowingly and turn to them, "Guys, this is Sayuki, my little sister."

He gestured to them, pointing to the boy, "This is Haru."

Then, he pointed politely to the copper-brown haired girl. "Shizuku-chan."

Then, lastly, he gestured to the cute waving girl. "And this is Natsume-chan."

I grinned at them, "Yo~ Nice to meet you! You must be Onii-chan's new friends~ He told me about you but he never mentioned your names before." I looked up thoughtfully, "Except for Nagoya, though." I giggled, "What a good chicken."

Haru beamed brightly at me, "You got that right! Nagoya's the best!" I laughed and look down the shopping bags in their hands. "Wood? Nails? Are you guys gonna build a house for Nagoya?" I guessed and they nodded. "Yup, we're gonna make the best one yet!" Haru stated simply…and loudly.

"Oh, studybug, Haru! And Natsume-chan! You're here too!?" I hear shouts yelling at the top of their voices and turned to look. Mabo, Tomio and Joji were waving like a bunch of little kids that saw Pocoyo and friends come to real life.

I rolled my eyes as they came over. Blondie suddenly came over and wrapped an arm around Shizuku-chan, attempting to charm her but got socked by Haru. I giggled as he rubbed his face briefly from the pain. He looked at me and scowled. I just gave him a grin and turned to Haru, "Haru-kun."

He stopped leering at Blondie and looked over to me, "Yes?"

I sling my bag over my shoulder and smiled, "Can I help with the chicken coop? I want to play with Nagoya~"

He grinned at me, "Of course, the more the merrier!" He turned to Shizuku and grinned wider, "Can we bring her along?" She watched him indifferently, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because if you don't want her to come along, then I won't let her." I sweat dropped. Well, that's kind of overboard. I cocked my head at Shizuku, "Well, your call, Shizuku-chan~" She nodded, "Why not?" Mabo grinned while watching a frightened Natsume, "Let's go along, shall we? Neh, neh, Natsume-chan~?"

I thwacked his forehead and he fell backwards as a vein popped up my head, "Don't ogle like that. It's rude, baka!" I scolded and he rubbed his forehead. I placed my hands on my hips and looked over my shoulder at him, "If you want to come along, then behave." He frowned and retorted with a grin, "I'm a bad boy, I do what I want."

"I think bad boys are stupid, arrogant stuck ups that are too spoilt for their own good." He blinked stupidly at me and I smirked.

An awkward silence fell on us after I said that.

I broke the silence with a cheerful grin, "Well,then. Shall we?"

Haru and Sasayan grinned back at me. "Yosh, let's go!" Haru said as I hooked my arm around Natsume's arm. I tilted my mouth nearby her ear and whispered, "If they ever trouble you, tell me. I'll make sure they get punished." She blinked and smiled at me gratefully, "Ok~!" I smiled gently back at her and blinked.

I looked over my shoulder and laughed, "Well, are the four of you coming or are you gonna stay there till the moon comes out?"


	4. Chapter 4: Boring New Things

Chapter Four: Boring New Things

I grinned at Nagoya and pat his head, "Oh, you've grown some, Nagoya~"

"Ca-cawk." He replied. I giggled and turn around to the others.

Natsume-chan was squinting hard at the screen on her phone and Onii-chan was sitting down, looking curiously up at her, waiting for her to tell him what to do with the few pieces of wood.

Blondie was sneaking peeks at a studying Shizuku while Haru was busy talking to Mabo, Tomio and Joji.

I stood up and walked over to Natsume to look over her shoulder at the phone.

"I still don't get it." She muttered, frustrated. I grinned and replied cheerfully, "Oh~ Of course you don't!" She looks towards me in surprise.

I smiled and pointed, "See? This part is supposed to be the other way and then…" I knelt down to fix the jumble my brother and his friend had made.

"This should be here… And this should be able to stick it in… here." I completed the roof and the side of the fence. Haru beamed brightly and laughed, "Woah~ That's fast~ So cool!" I grinned at him and I gave him a high five.

I turn and found a very astonished Natsume and a proud brother watching me. I blinked and lifted my shoulders, questioningly, "What?"

Sasayan pat my head and grinned, "That's what to expect from my little sister~" I blushed lightly and shrugged his hand off, "Oiya, don't tease me." He just grinned and placed his hands behind him so he could lean backwards.

"I'm just stating the fact. Mom and Dad always say so. You excel in education; I'm the child that does better in sports." He watches me thoughtfully, "But at least you're good in basketball."

I rolled my eyes and I heard Natsume asked curiously, "You're good in your studies, Sayu-chan?" I cocked my head at her, "I'm okay." Sasayan pat my head again, "Don't be so humble, lil sis. We all know how smart you are." I frowned at him, "Now, you're over exaggerating, onii-chan." He just grinned and began to take out the paint from the bag. I watch Haru get back to work and hollering for the lazy boys to help.

I got bored of them and look around for some entertainment. Blondie refused to work so he sat nearby watching them while sneaking glances at Shizuku.

I guess Miyu is really barking up the wrong tree because this one apparently will only be sweet to Shizuku-chan.

I watch him realize me noticing his small attempts as I smiled at him knowingly. He looked away from me quickly. I chuckled and looked over to Shizuku who was busy scribbling notes and reading them over and over again.

I walked over to her and knelt down to see her notes. She looks up at me as I inspect her notes.

"Is that calculus?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

I grinned at her, "I've got a part I don't really get..So… Can you teach me?" She watched me for a while before adding, "Only one part?"

I nodded and grinned sheepishly, "Yeah…I was asleep when my teacher was teaching that part. Only because I had a championship going on for basketball and lacked sleep from all that practice, so I take naps in class."

She nodded, "Where do you want me to teach you?" I sat down beside her and flipped through her notes.

When I got to the part, I pointed and she leaned over to look, "Sets?" I nodded and smiled, "I know it's really simple and all but I didn't know the basics." She nodded and began to explain.

Yamaken's P.O.V

I can't believe I let Sayuki saw me glancing at Mizutani. I bit my lip in annoyance as I watched Shizuku teaching her about math. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I really don't care what she thinks. What I'm worried about is whether or not Sayuki would ask about that.

It will be too humiliating for words.

I watched the boys take orders from Natsume to build the chicken coop.

"Yamaken-kun."

I blinked.

Could it be?

I turn around and Shizuku's face was trained on me.

"Yes?" I replied indifferently. She beckoned me. "Come here for a sec." I blinked again and walked over to the two girls.

"What?" I asked and Sayuki pointed at the book, "Shizuku-chan said you were pretty good in math as well and since she needed to study, she wants you to teach me all the other details, just in case."

She wrinkled her nose slightly at the thought.

I watched her indifferently, "Do it yourself."

She shrugged, "Fine then."

And she turned towards Shizuku, "Lend me your notes for a few minutes and I'll probably work through it myself since Blondie here isn't a nice enough gentleman and wouldn't want to help me." Shizuku watched her a little worriedly, "Are you sure?"

Sayuki smiled cheerfully, "I got an A for math for a reason. I just failed that part and I hate it, is all."

Me and Shizuku blinked in surprise. "Then, why didn't you studied it yourself if you are so smart?" I asked suddenly and she frowned at me, "I needed to know the basics first. I didn't really get some of it worked out because I got confused and gave up on it. But, my teacher reprimanded me so, here we are."

She took the notes from Shizuku gently and read them with her forefinger to her lips. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and watched her absorbed the information like a sponge.

I realized that by repeatedly tapping her finger to her lips, she works out the formula in her brain. I know it from her eyes. It goes back and forth at the question and when she closes her eyes, she mutters some numbers and then when she opens them, she knows the answer.

I watched her with a bit of admiration. Her concentration is so flawless that even when Nagoya was beside her and pecking at her shirt for attention, she didn't even flinched and ignored him.

I smirked slightly at her intense behavior.

Who knew such a carefree girl could be so serious?

Sayuki's P.O.V

I grinned as I finished the last question in my mind and closed the book. "Well, then. That was easier than I expected." I felt a gaze on me and looked up.

"Hmm? Is there something on my face?" I asked Blondie and he looked taken aback. "N-No." I cocked my head at him, "Then, why are you looking at me like that?" He turns his head away in annoyance, even though (*gasp*) I caught a faint blush on his cheeks, "It just so happens that you saw me when my gaze was on you."

I smiled, "Ahh…So that means you were looking at something else before they caught you and you ended up looking at me~"

A vein popped from his forehead and he walked away quickly. I giggled and looked over at the unfazed Shizuku. Man, she was good. Her pencil counted the math so quickly I thought I might faint.

I watched her for awhile before I heard Natsume squealed in discomfort. I turn around and caught Mabo, Joji and Tomio harassing her like wolves to a sheep.

I scowled and got up. Brushing off my pants for any dirt, I walked over.

"Got out with us later, ok, Natsume-chan~~ Hmm~~" They were saying and my hands shot out and grabbed their ears. I grabbed Joji and Tomio's ear and kicked down Mabo and put one foot on him.

A vein popped out of my head and I scolded, "Didn't I told you to behave? Baa~ka!" I pinched down harder and they whined in pain, "Itai, tai tai…." I stepped down harder on Mabo and he shrieked, "Sorry, Sayuki-chan~~" I let go of them and stepped back with hands on my hips. "Better watch yourself or next time I'll make sure you get it worse. They kneel down in front of me and kept bowing. "Sorry, Sayuki-chan…." I folded my arms and kept scowling at them.

"Oh, so I see you kids are building a nice coop for Nagoya." I turned around and grinned. "Yo, Miichan~!" I waved and he look at me, surprised, "Oh? Basket girl? You're here too?" I laughed and nodded, "Yeah~"

The others looked at me in surprise. "You know Miichan?" Haru asked and I grinned at him, "Yup~ sometimes I go over at the arcade with the boys to play~" I looked over to older man and grinned, "And sometimes he plays basketball with us." Miichan scratched his head and smiled, "Yup. And she beats me most of the time. I barely go there now." I nodded, "Yeah, Even Sohma missed you." He put down his hand and chuckled, "Oh? Him too?"

I go over to talk to him while the others got over their surprise and got back to work.

**(Alrighty-then~~ This one didn't really have much plot because well…..I lost some ideas on the way… But~~….. The next chapter I plan to make it only for Yamaken and Sayuki. So there won't be much of the other characters….Then I probably be writing lesser because I've got school and everything… Soo….FORGIVE ME. *bows ninety degrees at computer*)**


	5. Chapter 5: Apparent Feelings

Chapter Five: Apparent Feelings and Confusion

I blinked opened my eyes as the alarm clock rang like mad. I yawned and shoved Sasayan slightly. "Onii-chan, turn off the alarm…"

He grunted and moved sleepily. I heard a crash and a evil grin appeared on my lips. Good for that darn alarm clock

I stretched and cuddled into the pillow.

I felt Sasayan rolled over and hugged me like a bolster. I ignored him and continued sleeping.

The curtains beside me begin to blow open from the wind and blasted into my face, earning a scowl from me. I grabbed a small pillow and covered my eyes but the curtains kept smacking me in the face.

Finally giving up, I growled and pulled open the curtains. Onii-chan grunted and turns away from the bright light. I yawned and scratched my head. "Unbelievable. First day of the summer break and I get such an annoying wake-up call. By the curtains. Ugh. I blinked and walked up to the window.

Mom and Dad are still in the States. Their work always require them to travel so we don't get much time together but the good thing is that they always make up for the time they were absent with rich family quality time. I know they love us a lot so I'm not really worried or mad at them.

I heard a loud meow and chuckled. Kurosaki's hungry and I guess the one who wakes up last is going to feed him. Without bothering my elder brother, I went to the bathroom to get ready.

When I got out, Sasayan was busy with the cat food in the kitchen. I beamed brightly at him, "Ohayou, onii-chan~~" He looked up at me and smiled, "Oh, Sayuki. Ohayou~" I gave my hair one last wipe with my towel and hang it over a chair. "Anna is coming over to clean right?" I asked Sasayan as he place the food bowl down for the fat black cat.

Anna was a part time maid who works for us. She always comes on the weekends. She's a pretty nice lady but she sometimes slack off but she's the best help we can get.

Sasayan nodded and looked back to me. "Yup. And I'm going for an outing with Haru and the others."

I cocked my head, "Really? Where?"

He shrugged, "Dunno. Mitsuyoshi-san is planning to bring us to the mountains, I think." My mouth form an 'O' and I nodded. "Well then… Good for you~" He blinked, "You don't want to come along?" I shook my head. "Nah, Miyu-chan invited me for a sleepover with the girls." He grinned, "Aw, how cute. My sister is going to a sleepover." I pouted, "Don't tease me, nii-chan."

He laughed and I followed him and then both of us started cracking up. I wiped my eyes and said happily, "Okay, okay. Let's go pack up. I want to go to the library to borrow some books before I go. They're gonna make me play truth or dare or something or another since I think she invited some boys over too."

Sasayan grinned, "Are you going to play seven minutes in heaven?" I rolled my eyes, "Pervert. No. I'm not going to play with them if that's the last thing I do."

Who knew that later on, I really wished I should've kept my mouth shut.

I got my bag with me and went over to the library, leaving Sasayan to pack up for his trip and send Kurosaki to the neighbors for the day.

Going into the library, I went over to the fiction corner quickly and tried to look for a particular book.

I need to get it quickly or Miyu's gonna kill me for being late… again.

So, I grab two books from a series I loved and got out of the aisle. Suddenly, someone rammed into me.

I fell on my butt and whimpered, "Itai…" When I looked up to curse at the meddler but no one was there. I scowled and cursed softly. "What a jerk. A hit-and-run asshole. And they didn't even apologize." And a whole lot of complains rambled out of my mouth.

I moved slowly and rubbed my back, "I hope I didn't break anything.. Ugh, it's going to be a pain if I missed the championship."

I moved to grab my bag and the contents that were spilled out on the floor. Suddenly, I heard footsteps of a passerby who stopped beside me.

I didn't bother look up because it was probably someone who just came over to get a book or something.

I continued picking up a brush and a pencil and stuffing into my back. I turned and reached over to take my sketchbook when someone knelt down and took it.

I blinked and looked up.

"B-blondie?"

He blinked in astonishment. "Oh, it's you." I frowned slightly and looked away quickly. "Tch. Thanks."

"The way you say thanks is like you're asking me to drop dead." I bit back a laugh. Who knew that this arrogant blonde could have a sense of humor?

"Here."

The books that had fallen out of my hand were in Blondie's. I took them and sling the bag over my shoulder. Without looking in to his eyes, I said softly, "Thank you."

Suddenly, he stood up and reached a hand towards me. I look up curiously.

"Huh?"

He beckoned again and I slowly reached my hand to his. Just as I was about to take his hand, it moved away and beckoned again.

"Give me your bag."

I felt red crept into my face as I was overwhelmed by embarrassment. I looked away and give a small "Tch." I stood up myself, "No thanks. I can take it by myself." I snapped.

I heard him gave a small chuckle and I glared at him but his face was a blank. Only his eyes gave away his amusement.

I sling my bag again and walked away from him quickly. I bit my lip. Well, that was embarrassing.

It didn't matter that it was Blondie, who I wouldn't bother what he thought of me, but that exchange just now was just embarrassing on so many levels.

I walked over to the receptionist and quickly borrowed the books. Stuffing them into my sling bag, I walked out quickly, fearing to even see Blondie's face again for the whole day.

It's not like my luck's gonna be that bad to meet him twice.

Yamaken's P.O.V

I watched Sayuki walked swiftly out of the library doors. I smirked at her back.

I never saw this side of her. Not for so many weeks I have "visited" the basketball court with the others. She was always so boyish and always laughing off any pick up lines the boys give her.

But, this… this is new. I looked down and smiled. She's really pretty when she dumped the tomboy profile. Her hair tied stylishly to one side with a girlish top and jeans. Even her stud earrings look great on her.

I blinked and shook my head.

No.

Liking Mizutani is already headache enough. Liking Sayuki would be a death wish emotionally. I shook my head again to clear my thoughts and went to the receptionist to return some borrowed books and went out of the library.

I looked to my left and right.

Now, where is that sleepover Mabo told me to go with him?

Sayuki's P.O.V

I grinned at Hyosun and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Well then~ I've got to congratulate you, huh?" I drew closer to him, "Hyosun~"

He blushed hotly and gripped his thighs tightly, "D-don't tease me, Sayuki!"

I laughed and settled back down to the couch. "Who knows? Maybe you and Miyu could get along…" I looked over my shoulder, winked, and grinned, "Right, Miyu-chan?"

She blushed and looked away and all of us laughed.

I look over at the clock and frowned, "Hey, how many haven't turned up yet?" Miyu check the list and lifted four fingers.

I sighed and pouted, "If they don't turn up in ten minutes, we're starting."

Miyu had invited plenty of people over since her parents aren't at home. And she was a very rich girl, despite her down-to-earth personality. And when I mean rich, I mean rich as in a triple storey bungalow.

Yup. You heard that right. She has so many guest rooms in her house for us to sleep in. And her sleepovers are the best. So far there are ten of us here. Seven girls and three boys, not counting the late comers.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Miyu got up quickly. "Oh, that must be them." I flung myself over the couch.

"Finally."

I groaned and Hyosun patted my back, "There, there, Sayu-chan." I huffed at him, "I can't believe she didn't even invite Sohma. God, it's going to be boring without him." I dropped my chin to the back of the couch and grunted.

"Hai, minna-san~! Let me introduce them to you!" I heard Miyu's perky adorable voice float into the gigantic living room.

"Great… Can't wait to meet 'em." I muttered and looked up.

And I will forever regret it.

I mean, of all people Miyu could invite, she invited the three stooges. And the arrogant blonde back up actor.

_Why, oh why, oh why? Is my luck that bad? I didn't do anything wrong. I'm a good girl…A good girl… Do bad things always happen to good people?_ These thoughts ran through my entire head when Blondie's eyes met mine.

We just stared at each other for one whole minute.

Thank goodness that whole minute was used to introduce the other three to the others.

I was the first one to break away from the stare down. "And this is Yamaguchi Kenji." He nodded numbly to the others.

My eyes met Miyu and I gave her a '_I need to talk to you'_ kind of stare. She gulped and walked into the kitchen nearby, saying that she need to get the drinks for everyone. I got up and casually stated that I would help her and walked over to follow her.

When we were safely in the kitchen and the others were busy talking to the newcomers, I folded my arms and glared at her. "Explain. Now."

She gripped her hands in front of her tightly, something she does when she was nervous. "Well…I..I, uh…"

I sighed and removed my arms from a folding position and moved behind the counter. Resting my arms on the counter, I cocked my head at her, "Just tell me. Why did you invite them, of all people?"

She turned towards me and without looking into my eyes, "It.. It was Hyosun's idea. He wanted the boys to come over since there were so little guys…" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Hyosun. I'm soooo going to kill him. That guy.

"But… Sayuki-chan…"

"Yes?" I muttered. I felt a soft hand over mine. "Please… Don't get angry.."

I look up and saw her sweet worried face. I shook my head and smiled. "Nah, don't worry about it."

I patted her head, "Silly girl. I'm just a little surprised, that's all." She blinked slowly at me and I grinned, "I'm fine. Honest." I lowered my eyes at her, "You know me since we were kids, Miyu. You should know that." She sighed and walked over to the fridge to take out the carton of soft drinks.

Yeah, even we know each other since we were kids; we were never really that close. Both of us know that but no one said a thing about it.

I walked over and helped her take it, nodding at the few cans. "I'll take this. Take the leftovers." And with that, I walked out of the room.

Heaving the cartons to the coffee table in the living room, I said jokingly, "Hey, this cans are only for you guys. And no date rape drugs or I'll kick all your asses."

They cracked up and begin giving out the drinks.

I took a can and opened it. Sipping the drink slightly, I caught Blondie watching me. I blinked at him and he looked away quickly. I hid a smirk in my can. Why so shy in public? Tsk, tsk, such a wuss.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. Mabo sat beside me and grinned, "How about we play spin the bottle?" I laughed and pushed his face away from, "Nice try, boy. How about…no?"

Miyu came in and smiled brightly, "Hey, that's a good idea. It would be kinda boring if we girls talked and the guys just sat there."

I gave her a withering look and she just shrugged cutely and smiled. I sighed as everyone looked my way, more or less.

I'm the boss, I call the shots.

I gave a defeated shrug, "Fine, Someone go get a bottle. Let's play. Just don't complain if you have to kiss someone you don't like."

They all cheered and started laughing when Mabo tripped from getting up too fast to get one. I shook my head and laughed, "That excited, Mabo-kun?" He grinned sheepishly and went over to his bag.

The boys moved the table to a side and all of us settled into a circle. I sat next to Miyu and another girl. I got the bottle from Mabo and smiled my thanks.

I look around and noticed Blondie was dragged to the game by Tomio and Joji. I bit down a laugh at his annoyed face.

Well, you must admit. He does look adorable when he looks angry.

I lifted the bottle and waved, "Sooo…Who first?" They all looked at each other and someone shouted, "Hey, let's spin the bottle to find out then."

I beamed, "Okie dokie!" I set it in the middle and spin it like a top.

Round, and round, and round it goes…

And stops at Miyu.

I grinned at her, "Well, then, Miyu-chan~~" I said it as creepily as I can. She gulped and took the bottle. I lifted my hands and pumped it in front of me, "Get Hyosun! Get Hyosun! Get Hyosun!" And sooner or later, the entire gang joined in the call except Miyu and Hyosun.

Miyu spins the bottle and within five turns in lands on Hyosun (due to some peoples blowing on it), we cheered. Both of them blushed so hotly, you'd think they were on fire or something.

Miyu walked over to Hyosun and muttered something like, "Excuse me." and gave him a small peck on the lips. All of us ooh-ed and aww-ed and ahh-ed. "Now that was just adorable~" I said and laughed like a mischievous kid.

Another boy grins and get the bottle to give it to Hyosun. "Your turn, man!" And Hyosun gives it a spin. It landed on a guy and we laughed like crazy.

A few rounds later (A few die-hard laughing, nerve-wracking, rounds later), a girl spin the bottle and it landed on me. I laughed, "Well, guess I can't run from this." They laughed and I took the bottle.

Before I spin it, there was a strange silence. I sweat dropped, "Uh…Guys? Why the sudden tension?" The girls laughed nervously and the boys deftly looked away.

I sighed and spin it with all my might.

While everyone was watching the bottle quietly, I had thoughts rushing into my brain.

_Not Blondie. Not Blondie. Not Blondie. Not Blondie. Not Blondie. Not Blondie. Not Blondie. Not…_

The bottle stops and I looked up.

Blondie.

I sighed wearily at him. Yeesh, how much bad luck will go on today?

I heard the boys groaned and the girls sighed. I look around me with a raised eyebrow and they stayed quiet and quickly averted their gaze. I shook my head and got up. "Well then…"

I walked over to Blondie as he stiffens. I squatted in front of him and peered into his face. He had a slight blush on his cheekbones and he was biting his lip slightly.

I felt gazes on me and raised my eyebrows at Mabo, Tomio and Joji on his right. They were watching intently and I gave a small smirk.

I turned back to Blondie and gave him a gentle but quick peck to his lips. I drew back and grinned at him.

Standing up, I took the bottle and gave it to him, "Well then~ it's your turn, Blondie~" He took the bottle silently and I went back to my seat, smiling back at Miyu who was giving me a sly smile.

He spins the bottle numbly. I watch as the bottle started to turn round and round to his next kisser. I smiled to myself. I guess I won't be so unlucky twice.

I continued watching the tip of the bottle spins around slowly and I watch the top stops. I can see the inside of the bottle. The opening of the bottle gaped at me like a black hole.

Seriously? Twice? In a row? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY LUCK?!

I sighed and looked up at him, "Well, I don't suppose we can skip this time… Can we?"

"I think we can skip this time." A boy said and picked up a bottle, "Can't have the both of you to have all the fun."

I smiled gratefully at the interrupter. "Go on ahead, then~" He grins and spins the bottle instead.

Miyu leaned over to me and whispered as the others began to taunt the bottle. "Why did you want skip?" I look at her sideways. "You want me to kiss him twice in a row? I thought you liked him in the first place."

She frowned at me and I grinned, "I guess you prefer Hyosun now." She sighed and drew away from me. I blinked up at spotted Blondie watching me.

But this time when I cocked my head, he continued watching me with an unreadable expression.

I just smiled and leaned forward at the bottle, mocking it to get the guy to kiss someone.

Yamaken's P.O.V

I watch Sayuki's calm and cheerful reaction. The girl from the library and the girl sitting opposite of me have two entirely different personalities.

And I don't know which one I would prefer.

I shook my head and watched the bottle spins.

I've got to stop thinking of Sayuki like this. What is it about her I even like anyway?

I watched the bottle spin and spin around. And then, it dawns on me.

She has no exact characteristic in particular that I find in Shizuku, or any other girls I find even worth of my attention.

She is loud, outgoing and tomboyish. Smart, yes, but I don't see why my thoughts just drift to her unconsciously.

It's like… I just like her for nothing.

Suddenly, I heard someone called my name. I looked up and Mabo was looking at me curiously, "Oi, Yamaken. You wanna play seven minutes in the closet?" I watched him in a disgusted and annoyed way. "No."

I heard a laugh, "Well, that makes the two of us, huh?"

I looked over and Sayuki was smirking at me, "I'm going to watch a movie instead. Care to join me, Blondie?"

I just watched her indifferently, "It would be better than getting myself stuck into a closet with someone I don't like." She laughed and nodded, "I got ya." And she walked over to the television and went over the movie discs.

The host girl, Miyu, jumped up and announced, "Okay, then! Let's go to my room! I have a walk in closet there we can use." And everyone got up and followed her, leaving me and Sayuki in the living room.

I got up and sat down on the couch and watched her choose the movie.

"Hey, Blondie."

I looked up at her, "What?"

She smiled at me, "You wanna watch an action show or a scary one?" I just blinked at her.

I didn't want to watch a ghost show but I didn't want to look like a coward so I just replied, "You choose."

And hoping in my heart she didn't choose a haunting movie.

She laughed and took a disc. "Alright then. I'll watch the action one. Don't wanna get nightmares in this house. Next thing you know you hear me screaming at night and I'd be a laughing stock."

I smiled slightly at her comment as I watch her turn on the TV after setting the disc in place. She sat beside me even though there was a lot of space on the couch.

Before I could even question her, she explained quickly, "I don't like sitting alone on a sofa. It feels weird." And I shut up.

She shifted slightly to be more comfortable and we were just inches apart. I swallowed slightly at her nearness.

It didn't really matter who sat beside me before because there are many girls who tried to be really close to me.

But this… this is different. With Sayuki, I feel nervous like a sinner in a church.

The show starts and I push away the uneasiness to watch it more comfortably.

~~~ XXxxXX ~~~

Sayuki's P.O.V

I stretched and smiled, "Woah~ It's a good show, neh~" I looked towards Blondie and grinned, "Right?" He nodded with a small grunt of approval.

I laughed and went to remove the disc, when suddenly a hand grabbed mine. I blinked and looked back.

"B-Blondie?"

He didn't look up at me. In fact, his bangs were covering his eyes completely so only a shadow covered the upper part of his face. I blinked again as he pulled me back to the seat. "Wh- what's wrong?" I stuttered but he kept his mouth shut, his hand still gripping mine. I leaned closer to him and looked at his face. He still didn't reply. I went down lower and looked up instead into his eyes. "Blondie? You okay?" I asked with my voice filled with pure concern.

This isn't how Blondie used to act. I mean, hanging out with his buddies for more than half a year gives me that much.

Right?

"Don't say anything, Sayuki." He growled and I stopped moving entirely, just staring into his eyes. His eyes were so filled with emotions; it made me feel so miserable.

Slowly, I removed my hand from his. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck gently, pulling him into a hug. He stiffened immediately but as I kept patting the back of his back rhythmically, he settled down and allowed himself to be embraced.

"I don't know why you are like this… But a hug always helps…" I whispered as I ran my hand into his hair and hold on some strands of his hair lightly.

We stayed like that for awhile before I let go and looked back into his eyes, "Better?" He nodded slightly and I smiled, "Hmm…" I stood and he looked up at me. I gave him a soft smile, "Wait here." And I turn around towards the kitchen.

Filling a glass of warm tea, I went back to him. "Here." He took it gratefully, muttering a small 'thanks'. I sat beside him and watched him take a sip of the tea. "Mind telling me what happened to you?" I cocked my head at him.

"Yamaken-kun."

Yamaken's P.O.V

My eyes widened slightly at the concern in her voice. She called me by my name for the first time. I took another sip of the tea to calm myself.

I felt her scoot closer to me until we were shoulders were against each other.

"Well? I asked nicely, Yamaken."

I sat back on the couch and shook my head, "Nothing. I was just a bit… emotional, I guess."

She leaned back with me and watched my face thoughtfully, even though I pretended not to notice, I can't help the blush creeping up to my cheeks. Finally, she sighed and shrugged a little, "Fine then."

And before I could recover from the shock of her calling me by my name, she gave me another emotional heart attack, by resting her head on the crook of my neck.

I tried to protest but she looked up at me seriously, "Don't even try it, Yamaken."

I stopped talking as she shifted her head again and her gaze fell away from me.

"If you won't say anything, I'll just lie down on you. For comfort." She faltered before continuing again, in a softer voice this time. "I always do this for my brother when he gets troubled. I hope it will work for you."

_But it is you that I'm troubled with, Sayuki._

I nodded and put the tea on the coffee table beside me. "Do what you want." And I rest my head on the couch.

Before I knew it, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Miyu's P.O.V

I walked into the living room, "Really, the both of you. You should really join us for the.." I stopped talking when my eyes fell on the two people on the couch. I smiled tenderly at them. Both Yamaguchi and Sayuki have fallen asleep.

Sayuki's head was resting on the crook of his neck while his head rested on the top of hers.

I would have been jealous out of my mind a year ago, but I've gotten over him. In fact, I think that the two of them would be a great couple. I walked out of the living room and went back to where the others were.

"Well? Are they coming?" Hyosun asked and I shook my head. "No… They're asleep." Mabo frowned, "That fast?"

I nodded and smiled, "Since we're all so active, why don't we play another game?"

**HHAAAIII! This chapter will end here, desu~ I hope you darling readers like it~ Review, review, review, pleeeaaassseee~~~~ w**


End file.
